a new life and a new start
by Heven
Summary: michiru finds her life turned upside down at the death of her parents. she is forced to move to the city where she finds new friends and a new life but will she discover things hidden and will her secret be revealed. HT/MK and others


**Hi peeps I don't own sailor moon though I wish I did sigh I thought id have a go and writeing for y'all though I have to admit I'm not very good :P I hope you all enjoy.**

The cooling feeling as the water parts, the freedom that you're in control. This is why the aqua haired beauty was happiest in the water, it left her totally alone to dream, there was no one to tell her what to do or put their own expectations on her young shoulders.

It was raining today but this is what the swimmer preferred, it meant that the beach was disserted, it felt as though it was just her for miles.

She swam lazily back to the shore and just lay in the shallows letting the rain fall on her face hiding the salty tears that made their slow path down her pale cheeks.

Her name was Michiru, she was just 16 years old and she was all alone. Her parents had been killed three weeks before in a horrific and suspicious car crash and now here she was in a strange town, where she had been sent to live with her great aunt Kamiko and to make matters worse tomorrow was her first day at a new school but all she wanted was to go back to her village and hide in her pale blue room, to feel safe once again, to be happy.

Michiru sighed and stood shaking out her shoulder length hair and wrapping a towel around her small slender body.

"What did I do? Please tell me what I did, make everything as it was" she looked up at the sky begging the clouds to part and time to rewind.

A high pitch giggle from up the cliff brought her from her melancholy and she quickly grabbed her things and ran from the beach.

"This is it Michi do you want me too come in with you?"

Michiru looked up at the massive gray building with a feeling of apprehension. It was so big! Her last school had only had 300 students.

"N...no its ok Kami-sama I will be fine don't worry" she gave her old great aunt a soft hug, she was a lovely woman but had never had children of her own so to suddenly have a 16 year old at the age of 72 was defiantly panicking the old dear.

The teenager faced her self out of the car and smoothed down her short skirt then with a deep breath and holding her violin case tight to her chest she walked towards the formidable building in front of her.

As she made her way to the doors she stopped to look at a statue of 5 girls in sailor outfits not realizing that just behind her was a massive puddle and as fate always dictates when a puddle is involved the loud roar of a motorbike engine was the only warning the new girl got before the puddle tidal wave hit her.

The bike skidded to a halt and the rider got off pulling the helmet off to reveal the most handsome face Michiru had ever seen it had short blond hair and amazing teal eyes.

"Jesus I'm so sorry I didn't see you there kid"

"I…I er its ok" the green haired beauty's cheeks were bright red

"You sure?...ok well I'll see you around I hope you dry off" the blond smiled and went into the school with a few girls who stood near by leaving Michiru stood watching them go only snapping out of her trance when the school bell rang.

"HARUKA-SAN why didn't you wait for me!!" the blond sighed and turned to the approaching blur "Rai-chan if I always waited for you I would forever be tardy" Rai who was an extremely attractive girl with flowing black hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall pouted. "But you had time to talk to that new girl!! Your not going to leave me for her are you!! I'm much prettier then her!! And anyway I heard she caused her parents deaths! She was in the car you know and she somehow got out with out even a scratch on her! Actually maybe she's a demon we should tell Luna!"

Haruka put her hands over her ears "Rai-chan shut up! I'm not planning on leaving you… I soaked the girl with my bike she is not a demon now GO TO CLASS!!"

"Fine whatever you say I still get a bad feeling from her though" the ebony beauty stood on tip-toes and placed a lingering kiss on the taller girls lips "I'll see you later right baby?" Haruka smiled slightly "sure if you don't see me before I'll be at the café after school now go on or you'll be late again!"

Haruka sat in form room in her usual seat at the back staring out of the window at her bike when the door opened at the same girl from earlier walked into the room looking lost.

"er is…is this class10B" the teacher looked up "oh you must be miss Kaioh welcome please take a seat there's one at the back there next to Haruka-kun

"Domo arigato Sensei" Michiru hurriedly sat at the aforementioned desk her pale cheeks flushed because of everyone looking at her, she didn't mind the stares when she was playing her violin because she could hide behind the music but now it was just her there was nothing to hide behind.

"Hey you look dryer" Michiru jumped she had been so intent on getting to her seat that she had not realized just who it was she was sat next too.

"Yerh it was a real genius who thought to put a hand dryer in the girl's room"

The blond laughed "I'm Haruka by the way"

"Michiru…..I'd say it was nice to meet you but I'm still wet"

"well in that case milady I volunteer to be your guide for the day I'll even buy your lunch" an amazing heart stopping smirk played on the blonds lips almost making Michiru forget to answer " er…I'd like that"

**So what did you think? Anygood? Should I continue it or give it up for lost ******** press the little blue button and tell me your opinions I'd love to know **


End file.
